Lick the Platter Clean
by RedWingNut
Summary: Bella spends the evening as a serving tray. BxE. AU/AH. One shot. Senseless smut.


No beta. There will be errors.

One FYI because someone asked – a gherkin is a small cucumber, 1 to 3 inches in length.

**Bella's point of view**

I balefully eyed the pixie in front of me.

"Okay, Alice, let me see if I've got this straight - you want me and Rose to get naked, in front of strangers no less, and serve food? Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

I realized I was shouting, but she'd clearly gone off the deep end.

Alice started flapping her hands in a gesture that was clearly meant to calm me down. "No, no! Of course not, Bella, what I said was I wanted you and Rose to be on the wait staff for this charity event I'm coordinating. Not get_ totally_ naked, uh….the costumes…..."

Her voice trailed off in what I thought was a very guilty manner.

I glared at her. "No, Alice, you definitely mentioned the words nude, Bella and Rose in there somewhere, so try again."

We were squared off in my apartment's living room. She'd dropped by 20 minutes ago to ask a favor. Had I known what it was, I would've shut the damn door in her face.

"Bella, please, just listen," she begged me with her big blue eyes. "It's a charity event to raise money for the new cancer center at the hospital. It won't be a large event, just 100 or so people and it will be over with in 3 or 4 hours tops! You and Rose would be done serving by midnight at the latest. See that's not so bad." She gave me an innocent smile.

I glared at her some more. Her face took on the puppy dog look I knew too well. No, this was not as easy as she was making it out to be. Somehow, somewhere in that innocuous little speech, she had left out the part about my humiliation.

"Alice…." I growled.

She took a deep breath and launched into the _entire_ spiel – for the 2nd time. "Since my company is coordinating this event, I have a chance to reach a few movers and shakers in Seattle. I could really get my company to take off with this party. So, I thought that we could do something a little different, something memorable."

She started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet; a sure sign of nervousness. "I was thinking that you and Rose could be food models." She began talking at lightening speed. "You would just have to be lying down on the platform draped in the sheet for a few hours and you wouldn't have to show any private bits! And the food is finger food so you wouldn't have anything hot or cold on your body………." She trailed off and took a hasty step backwards because I am sure she saw my face turning eight shades of purple.

I started yelling again. "NO, NO, NO!!! I won't get naked in front of strangers. No! Not even for you, I'm sorry."

Alice gave me a hurt look and tried a different tack. She was like a pit bull, she wouldn't let this go. "Please, pretty please??? It would mean so much to me if you guys did this."

"Absolutely not!"

"If you do this, I'll never set you up on a blind date again. Ever."

I threw my hands up in exasperation and flung myself onto the couch. "I appreciate you wanting to get your company name out there, but this is ridiculous. I don't do naked in front of people!" Shit, I could barely get naked in front of myself some days.

"If you do this, I'll pay for your trip to Hawaii. First class tickets, both ways!" she wheedled.

My mouth dropped open in pure shock. "No! What do you take me for? I'm not some whore that will trade her body for some plane tickets?!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. I knew she wasn't thinking that, but I was so stunned by the whole conversation that I just blurted it out without running it through my mental filter. My mistake.

Big, fat tears started rolling down her exquisite little face as it scrunched up in a mask of hurt. Her tiny frame started to quiver and even her spiky black hair was trembling. Oh, god, I had made one of my best friends since 1st grade cry. I am such a fucking bitch.

Looks like I was getting naked in front of 100 people this weekend.

* * *

"Ouch, quit pulling on my hair! Seriously, people aren't going to be noticing anything above my neck!" It was the evening of the party and I had morphed into Cranky Ass Bella as Alice tried to fluff out my brown hair. I had spent the afternoon waxing, buffing, scrubbing and polishing every bit of my body, and while I did look good, it had come with a price – even my hair follicles hurt like hell.

The last 20 minutes had been spent behind some opaque screens with Alice trying to get me posed properly on the 3 foot high platform that was serving as my resting/serving spot for this evening. After several attempts, we decided that I would be lying on my left side with my right arm covering my breasts. I flung my left arm out in front me figuring if things got too embarrassing, I could always bring it up and hide my face.

I suddenly felt a surge of hatred for Rose. I still don't believe the excuse she used to get out of tonight. I felt she'd abandoned me. Wasn't there a code somewhere saying that best friends must humiliate themselves together?

Alice was positively ecstatic. "You look hot, Bella, really hot!" My so called costume consisted of a tiny bit of white sheet. Most of it was lying behind me but Alice had pulled a bit between my legs and fanned it out over my crotch. My hoo ha was covered, but not much else. I could feel some of the sheet covering one of my ass cheeks, but the other was hanging out in the wind. Thankfully, my back was facing a wall. I bullied Alice into sticking me into a corner so I wasn't in the middle of the room. I didn't want to be _that_ conspicuous.

The party was set up in what would be the moderately sized cafeteria of the cancer center. I had to admit Alice had out done herself. The place looked more like an art gallery than a hospital cafeteria. The ugly, hospital style buffet line was hidden by opaque, cream colored screens, the institutional type tables and chairs had been replaced by tall drink tables. The rest of the cafeteria was swathed in drapes and other bits of wispy fabric. It was amazing.

"This is going to be so great! I can see my company getting tons of business after this!" Alice's eyes had glazed over. "And I know I'll owe it all to you, Bella! You are going to make this party the buzz of Seattle after tonight!" She continued to gush, oblivious to my disgruntled expression. "I checked around with my contacts in the party business and none of them have ever had a semi - nude serving girl at a function before. You are the first!" She beamed at me, her white teeth gleaming.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, what a thrill," I said sarcastically. "I get the honor of being the first girl to have her tits and ass on display for the sake of Seattle Hospital. I am tickled pink!" I hoped the earth would open up and swallow me whole.

She looked at me anxiously. "Bella, please, I know you don't like this, but really, it's important to me and you did agree. Don't be mad at the guests! I really need this to go well tonight. For me?" she pleaded.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment to get a grip on my irritation. The things I do because I love my friends or, in this case, because I felt guilty as hell. I had apologized a dozen times, but I still felt shitty. "Don't worry. As long as no one tries to cop a feel, I will behave myself."

She suddenly looked around the room, searching for something or someone. "Cassie is going to be keeping an eye on you and Linda tonight. She'll be near you both all evening in case someone tries anything funny. Just call her over if you run into any problems, okay?"

Cassie was Alice's right hand in the business. She was a fifty year old mother of 5 boys who didn't take any shit. And honest to god, she had made her eldest son's drill sergeant cry once. She was a fiercely loyal friend to Alice and I loved her for that.

Cassie herself appeared a moment later with a tray of hors d'oeuvres. She began to quickly place what appeared to be large green leaves along the right side of my body. When she finished that job, she took the finger food and artfully arranged it on top of the greenery. It felt really weird. I had to fight the urge to sweep it all off me.

"Is this okay Bella? Are there any spots you don't want food on? I didn't put anything too near your breasts did I?" she asked, concern coloring her voice.

"No Cassie, its fine. Just feels a bit odd, you know? I've never been a serving platter before," I joked and tried to give her a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. She gave me a tentative smile back and bustled off to decorate Linda, the other schmuck who got roped into this. Poor Linda, even from 30 feet away I could tell she was close to bolting out the door and never coming back.

Alice removed the screens from around me and had disappeared to attend to all the last minute details before the guests started to arrive. According to the clock it was 7:50pm and the start time of this soiree was at 8:00pm.

I took a big gulp of air, closed my eyes yet again, and tried to settle the butterflies in my stomach. I was grateful that no one on the guest list was someone I knew. I didn't want any of my friends or family seeing me like this.

Sometime later I could hear the soft murmur of voices and the clink of champagne glasses. People were starting to arrive. I kept my eyes firmly shut. I didn't even open them when the first of the attendees stopped by me.

I heard a woman's astonished voice, "Dear lord, what is this? Are we supposed to take food off of her body? Is that even sanitary? I mean really, Walter, what are…….." I didn't hear the rest of her rant; she and Walter had moved off.

Hmm, maybe Alice should have thought this through better if that was going to be the reaction of most of the guests. I couldn't blame them. I knew my body was clean, but they really didn't. And I must admit that if I was at this party, I wouldn't be touching any food off anyone's skin either. It was just too gross of a concept, unless it was a lover's body and we were having sex.

I mentally grimaced. When was the last time I had sex? Was it 3 months ago or 4?

"Well, hello there, Bella, fancy seeing you here!" a familiar voice chuckled. "You're looking very…..edible this evening. Damn! Do you do this for Alice often? If so, I have to attend more of these events!"

Oh fuck, kill me now. Please. I slowly opened my eyes, hoping this was a very bad dream. Nope. I looked up into the very amused face of Rose's boyfriend, Emmett. He looked like the cat that had caught the canary. His expression was becoming downright gleeful. This was a bad sign. I was in for a long night. I loved Emmett, I really did, but his favorite past time was teasing me to make me blush. And me being here like this, well, I was never going to live this down. He'd be ribbing me about this for eternity.

I narrowed my eyes at him and flipped him the bird. Not subtle I know, but I was dealing with Emmett. And Emmett didn't get subtle. "Go away, Em. NOW. You don't know me and I don't know you. Got it? And if you crack one joke about my situation, I'll castrate you."

His eyes went wide for a minute, and then he grinned again. "Castration might be worth it. You'd have to get up to do it, so I'd get to see the bits that are covered. Nice sheet by the way." He laughed as he eyeballed my crotch.

"Hey, watch it! Or I'll tell Rose what you were looking at!"

He ignored me and started to look around the room. "Yo, Jasper!" he called out, "Come over here for a sec and see what Bella's up to. You'll never believe it! Bring Edward!"

I buried my face in my arm and let out a low scream. Shit, now Alice's fiancée, Jasper, was going to get see me in my birthday suit too. At least Jasper was a gentleman; he would be kind about this whole thing. At least I hoped he would be.

A moment later I heard Jasper's soft chuckle. "Hi Bella, Alice didn't tell us you were working tonight."

Why don't we just invite the entire city here tonight to see me naked? It wouldn't be anymore traumatizing than it is now!

"You know, Rosie said something about doing this, but she didn't mention Bella got sucked into this too," Emmett chimed in.

My head came up at the mention of Rose's name and I glared at Emmett. "Did she really have a mandatory work seminar tonight or was she just bluffing?" I hissed at him.

"Yes, she did actually, but…."

I didn't hear the rest of his answer, because I had finally looked at who I assumed was Edward.

I gaped in astonishment. Wow… I had no idea god was in Seattle tonight. I also had no idea god was so… yummy.

God was a little over 6 feet tall, with grass green eyes, a lean, broad shouldered body and messy hair whose color could only be described as bronze. I couldn't be sure, but I bet he was sporting a killer 6 pack under that impeccably tailored navy blue suit he was wearing. Have I mentioned the hands yet? They were beautifully sculptured, with long sensuous fingers that were currently wrapped around a champagne flute_. _

"_Please," _I thought desperately, "_put down the glass and grab my boobs instead!" _

Crap, this was bad. I'd never met a man before that made me want to screw him at first sight. I was more of a 'let me get to know you first' kind of girl.

Emmett waved in Edward's direction. "Oh, hey Bella, this is Edward, he's my cousin from Chicago. He's in town for the weekend and taking an escape from doc training. I know I've mentioned him before."

I don't think Em noticed my dazzled expression. I have never been so thankful for his cluelessness. Jasper, however, was a different story. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed him trying to smother a smile while looking back and forth between Edward and myself. His blue eyes were twinkling.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Edward said kindly. "I'm sorry that Emmett's never told me about you, though." Edward looked me in the eyes and gave me a gorgeous crooked grin. I felt the wetness starting between my legs.

I really had to get a grip or I was going to come off as a brainless twit in front of him. I sucked in a deep breath and mustered my courage. After all, let's face it, I was naked, there was no way this situation could get any more humiliating. So I rolled with it. He would either like me or not. I just hoped he would, because I had this overwhelming desire to see and feel what was under that suit.

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward, although I wish it could've been under better circumstances." I forced out a small smile. I could feel the shyness creeping up on me. _Look at him, Bella! __Don't wuss out_! I concentrated on keeping my eyes on his face.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I think the circumstances are just great, _really_," he took a sip of champagne and winked at me. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Come to think of it, I could give him something to lick on. The sheet at my crotch took another hit. I would have to change it soon if this kept up. Jasper laughed and Em let out a huge guffaw.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Alice wound her way through the crowd and over to me. She gave me a look that was a cross between sympathy and fear. She should fear me. I was going to read her the riot act for not letting me know about Em and Jasper attending tonight.

I gave her a withering glance as she came up to Jasper's side and gave him a hug. "Uh, guys," she mumbled while shooting me anxious glances, "I've got some people I want you to meet. Can I borrow you for a bit?"

"Sure," Jasper said.

"See you soon Bella!" Em chortled. "We won't be gone long!"

Joy.

Edward smiled at me again and nodded as he walked off after the others. I felt my pulse slow down and my heart rate return to normal. The sheet however, was still damp.

I breathed a sigh of relief and focused my gaze on a blank spot on the wall. I tried desperately not to think of all the teasing I was in for and all the humiliation I was currently suffering. I also tried my best to block out all thoughts of god - I mean Edward. No sense getting all worked up when there was no way I could do anything about it for a few hours. He seemed interested. I'd test that theory out later.

Several daring people came up, pried bits of food off me and left. I kept my gaze resolutely on the wall.

Some guy wearing overpoweringly bad cologne walked over and took a bit of canapé off my hip. He let his fingers linger a bit too long for my taste. He didn't leave immediately as the other guests had and he didn't start talking. I glanced up at him and noticed he was staring intently at my crotch and breathing rather heavily. Oh, great, a pervert. After another full minute of this, I was about to open my mouth and tell him to fuck off, but to my horror, he put his hand on his crotch and started to rub himself! I felt my mouth fall open in utter astonishment. I couldn't believe my eyes. Shit, buddy, we are in public! _Fucking Hell!! _

I looked around frantically for Cassie, but didn't see her anywhere. Damn, my guard dog had disappeared on me!

From the rate of perv man's breathing and rubbing, Alice was probably 5 minutes away from having canapés with cum sauce on the menu. And no matter what your first real boyfriend told you, cum doesn't improve the flavor of _anything_.

I kept scanning the crowd for a face I knew and finally locked eyes with Edward, who was heading in my general direction. He gave me smile, but then noticed my expression of horror and the smile changed into a frown. "Help me!" I mouthed. He shot straight over to my platform, narrowly avoiding a collision with a drink tray.

"Bella? What's wrong with……"

I stared pointedly at pervert man who was still in a pervert trance and rubbing himself, oblivious to anything around him.

Edward's eyes got huge as he took in the scene before him and then, just like that, his expression changed. His lips turned up in what could only be described as a beautiful, but very evil smirk. He moved closer to pervert man.

I watched in horrified amusement as Edward simultaneously put those luscious lips a millimeter from the guy's ear and his hand over the perv's crotch. It looked like he was helping the asshole rub himself out.

Edward's voice took on a low, husky quality as he murmured, "Hello there, handsome! Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes and I can show you why I was voted 'best at giving head' 2 years in row at college."

Edward ended that little speech by gently blowing in the man's ear.

Pervert man's head whipped around so fast that I thought he'd get whiplash. He gaped like a fish at Edward who gave him a really great 'come hither' look.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing loud and hard. Damn, that was priceless!!!! Edward gave me a wink and we watched as the crotch rubber made a bee line for the exit.

I used my free hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen because I was laughing so much.

I heard Edward chuckle. "I guess that means he wasn't interested in my blow job skills, and after all that time I spent learning how to deep throat. Bummer." He managed to appear a bit crestfallen.

"Oh, my god!" I gasped out between laughs, "that was the funniest thing I've ever seen or heard! I can honestly say that not even Emmett could top that!" I was shaking so hard that some of the food was sliding off my body. I think I fell in love with Edward right then and there. He truly had a great sense of humor. I don't think I know any guys that would have done the hand thing, especially for a virtual stranger.

Edward beamed. "Why, thank you! I thought this evening was going to be dull. Here, let me help you repair some of the damage." He sat down on the platform by my knees and started scooping up bits of hors d'oeuvres that had fallen and tossing them onto a nearby tray for dirty plates. When he was done, he got up and moved the tray further away.

"We don't need that in our vicinity," he said as he sat back down at my knees and started to rearrange the remaining bits into a more aesthetically pleasing configuration. I felt my skin start to burn where he was touching me.

Damn, he had really wonderful fingers. I considered asking him for a pelvic exam. He was a doctor, or close enough, wasn't he? Just the thought of those fingers slipping between my folds made me wet the sheet again.

"So, that guy didn't like grab you or anything, did he?"

"No, he just stared at my privates and… well, you know the rest." I felt my nipples harden as Edward nodded and slipped a bit of food off my thigh.

"Mmmm," he moaned softly, "that's really great stuff. What is it?"

He really had a wonderful voice. Low and melodic. It slithered like silk down my spine and nestled between my thighs. I briefly wondered if anyone would notice me wrapping my legs around his head. I'd never been to a party like this, so who knows, a move like that could be kosher.

I swallowed hard, and tried to get my mind working again. "I'm not sure what Alice prepared for the party. I thought I saw Cassie decorating me with something that had olives in it." I wiggled a bit, trying to ease into a slightly different position and relieve some of the ache between my legs.

"Did Alice at least put you on a mattress," Edward gestured at the platform. "That's got to be uncomfortable as hell if not."

I nodded, "Yes, I do have one, but I still think I'll be getting bedsores before long." He looked like he was about to say something, but didn't.

In an effort to keep the conversation going and this gorgeous creature by my side, I thought about everything Em told me about Edward. "I hear you're studying to be a doctor in Chicago. That must be tough."

"Yeah," he agreed as he nonchalantly took a bit of food off my hip. I shuddered at his touch. "I'm in my last year of medical school and I'm surprised I haven't gone off the deep end yet. The only thing I do anymore is study. This is actually the first time I've had a weekend off in a month. I can't even remember the last time I went on a date." he admitted. His smooth, pale forehead wrinkled in thought. "I should've become a priest for the amount of dating I do."

I gave him a chuckle while on the inside I jumped up and down in happiness because he wasn't seeing anyone. _"Come on, baby!"_ I thought. _"Give Bella a few hours this weekend and I'll take that re-grown virginity off your hands!" _

Rose, Alice and I had a long and VERY drunken argument a few years ago about the ability to re-grow one's virginity. It culminated in Rose shouting that I hadn't been laid in 6 months and that my hymen had grown back. I vehemently denied this saying that it took at least a year for that to happen, not 6 months. To prove my point, I dropped my pants and shoved the neck of my beer bottle up……there.

Not one of my better moments. Thank god no camera was present to record the event.

"What other types of food have you got for me?" Edward asked, leaning over me inspecting the other various edibles. Now that was a loaded question if there ever was one! I squirmed a bit more. Shit, let this evening end before I jump his bones in public.

I noticed the smooth muscles of his neck move under his skin as he downed another hors d'oeuvre. Sigh.

"So, Bella, what is it that you do for a living?"

"Nothing as exciting as being a med student, I assure you. I'm a computer programmer. I sit in my cube and write code all day. Dull, dull, dull."

He gave me his crooked grin and took a sip of champagne. "I'm sure your job isn't that bad. And seriously, being a med student isn't glamorous or exciting. Like I said, I spend all my time studying or following a real doctor around like a lost puppy."

I snorted. "Sounds better that sitting in my cube all day."

He pointed one, long finger at himself. "I had the misfortune of having one of my rotations with a doctor that liked to make his students clean bed pans. Every last one of them and if you refused, he called your ass out in front of everyone."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, so you got me beat there. I don't ever recall having to clean bed pans in my job."

I watched him unbutton his jacket and then slip his tie off. He undid the top 2 buttons on his dress shirt. I wet the sheet a bit more.

We spent the next 2 hours just talking about anything and everything; only once did he move from his spot at my side. We talked more about what we did for a living, the music, movies and books we liked and even politics. He was very interested in my writing hobby and I asked him tons of questions regarding his love for composing music. He told me he had been playing the piano since he was 8, so I now understood why he had such expressive and beautiful hands. In turn, I told him about the time when I was 5 and I peed on the neighbor's dog because it had peed on me first. His laughter was a lot like his voice, arousing as hell.

He was thoughtful, intelligent and kind. I half suspected he might be gay after that stunt with pervert man but his eyes darted to my breasts frequently, so I knew he was playing for the right team.

About 30 minutes into our conversation he went and brought me a glass of champagne with a straw so I could have something to drink. It was so thoughtful that I thanked him profusely and even gave him a glimpse of my nipples. He went very still when I flashed him and then ran his hands through his hair, making it stand up all over the place. I had caught him doing that several times during the evening and I wasn't sure if it was a nervous tic or something he did when he was horny. My vagina was rooting for the latter.

I let my eyes linger on his hair because right now, it reminded me of a wild, bronze jungle. I started to wonder if his hair down…there was also as messy and untamed? I had a sudden and very vivid image of myself dressed in a leather bomber jacket, complete with fedora and whip, striding through Edward's pube jungle in search of his, uh, holy grail.

Son of a bitch! I was taking the perfectly respectable Indiana Jones saga and turning into porn. Sorry, Indy, but I'll never be able to watch Raiders of the Lost Ark again without thinking of Edward's crotch.

Great, all these porny thoughts made me want to roll onto my back, spread my legs and have him fuck me here on the platform. I'm sure Alice wouldn't appreciate it, but some of the other guests probably would. The only thing that stopped me was the picture in my head of Em taking a ring side seat and commentating on our performance.

"Bella?" Edward's voice cut into my fantasies.

I pulled my eyes away from his crotch to look at his face. Busted! He had caught me staring and had a smug, yet amused expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

A guy in a polyester leisure suit straight out of the 1970s had come up to the platform. It was a lovely shade of powder blue. I peered down and noticed that his shoe color matched his suit! I couldn't help it, I started giggling like a maniac. That was a mistake. Disco man looked at my face for a moment then his eyes traveled south and landed on the visible bits of my boobs. I stopped laughing so the twins would stop shaking, but disco man kept on staring.

Hey, did Edward just growl? I glanced over at him and he was giving disco man the stink eye. Instead of telling him off, however, Edward leaned over me and murmured, "You know, I haven't tried any of those tiny cracker things on your hip yet."

I blinked at him in disbelief, wondering why in the hell he was talking about crackers when there was a new pervert to get rid of. I opened my mouth to tell leisure suit man to back the fuck off, when I felt something soft and warm press against my hip. Holy Mary, Mother of God! Edward's lips were firmly attached to my hip. He missed the cracker by a mile. My eyes rolled back in my head and my breathing became erratic as I felt his tongue slide across my skin. Fuh uuuuck me. Shit, shit, shit! I heard myself gasp out loud and my hips twitched as Edward's lips pressed a kiss firmly into my skin.

That wasn't an act of eating- that was an act of foreplay and possession. I almost started crying when he sat back up.

The sheet at my crotch was drenched.

Disco man shot Edward a murderous look, mumbled something that sounded like prick and left in a huff.

I watched as his powder blue suit made its way over to the other side of the room and then I turned to Edward to say thanks. He was watching me with a Cheshire grin on his face. He knew I liked what he did.

I felt a blush creeping over my cheeks and it moved slowly down my body. Fan fucking tastic. I had hoped to out grow blushing when I hit college, but no such luck.

His smugness faded as he followed the progress of my blush down my body. "How far down does your blush go?" His voice had become rough and gravelly, his breathing rapid. Edward tucked a finger under the sheet at my crotch and let himself have a quick, little peek before he put the sheet back in place. His eyes had gone dark and I could see his pink tongue poking out from between his lips. I felt a lick of flame, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I'm pretty sure I moaned out loud too.

It was obvious Edward wanted into my pants (under my sheet?) and I wasn't going to deny him. He was simply divine and I was going to get on my knees and worship at his altar. I just hoped his altar was at least 7 inches. Any woman who tells you size doesn't matter is either a virgin or trying not to show how disappointed she is at the gherkinwang you just pulled out of your pants.

He snickered quietly and asked me in a honey smooth voice that just oozed sex, "What's wrong, Bella? You seem… bothered." His smile became positively sinful.

I couldn't take anymore teasing because I was ready to combust, so I narrowed my eyes and asked him point blank, "Are you trying to seduce me, Edward?"

He tossed back the rest of his drink and gave me a blazing look. He scooted up a bit, leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Yes. Is it working? Because if it's not, let me know now. I've got a hard on that won't quit. I may have to find the on call room so I can take a cold shower or jack off."

The combination of his scent, dirty language and not to mention the idea of a naked, wet Edward taking himself in hand was too much. "Gah!" was my intelligent response.

"I'll take that as a yes," his lips ghosted over the shell of my ear. I moaned again. "My control is shot and I am so very close to fucking you right here on this platform, witnesses be damned." His lips moved onto my neck and I felt him press a kiss there. The urge to have him inside of me was so strong it frightened me.

He sat up suddenly, breaking the spell and leaving me frustrated. "This party should be ending soon, its 11pm, when do you get off?" His tone was innocent as he studied the clock on the wall but after the last 15 minutes, I knew better.

I couldn't resist the opening and I felt like torturing him a bit in return. "Well, hopefully I get off around the same time you do."

Sadly, I don't think he noticed my double entendre. His eyes were dark and focused back on my crotch, hands shaking slightly. I felt tingles race up and down my body. His was ready to go, in more ways than one.

"_Okay Alice_," I thought, _"I'm not a paid employee, most of the guests have gone and if I don't have Edward balls deep inside of me within the next 10 minutes, I will drop to my knees and suck him off in front of anyone still here." _

I looked for the pixie, but didn't see her. However, 4 older ladies about 10ft away were standing there with their mouths hanging open. I take it they witnessed Edward's little seduction scene.

Too bad ladies, he's mine!

"Pull those screens together will you," I asked Edward, "and then grab that trashcan on the floor back there." I gestured behind me. "I need to get the rest of this food off of me." He responded with alacrity and unfolded the screens to close off the front of the platform from the rest of the room.

There was rustling behind me as he fumbled for the can. "Are you sure Alice won't mind, Bella? She seems like………"

There was a moment of silence and then there was a sharp intake of breath, "Oh…. god…"

I turned my head to look back at him. He was looking at my ass with an awed reverence.

Okay, he's not just a boob man – good to know.

He shook his head like he was waking from a dream and looked at me. "Do you mind if I…..?" He held up the can and gestured to the food still on me. His eyes were still dark and his voice was hoarse.

"Not at all," I told him and then added, mischievously, "I'm sure you're .._up_.. for the job." I let me gaze travel down to his straining erection. He had taken off his jacket earlier so there was nothing to hide the impressive tent in his pants. He wasn't remotely embarrassed as he sat down behind my thighs and started to remove the remains of the hors d'oeuvres. I put my head back down on my arm and let my eyes drift shut as his fingers began to dance across my skin.

"I'm a guy, what can I say? I can't hide it when I'm turned on," He explained and then asked, "What about you? Have I managed turned you on?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Nope, not even a little," I lied and struggled not to laugh. I was enjoying teasing him.

There was a sudden tug and the fabric between my thighs disappeared. "Hey!"

"Shit, this sheet is soaking wet," I heard him murmur. "I think someone has been lying to me."

I heard him inhale deeply. I swung my head around to see what he was doing. I almost had an orgasm on the spot. Edward was holding the sheet to his nose.

"Fuck, Bella," he breathed, "you smell so goddamn good." He closed his eyes and took another hit off the sheet. "Please," he begged me quietly, "let me eat you out."

I can honestly say I've never been more turned on in my life.

My brain was chanting nothing but _"Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him…"_ My body liked my brain's idea immensely, so I rolled over onto my back and spread my legs to give him unrestricted access to my pussy. I let my arm slide away from my breasts revealing rock hard nipples and then gave Edward a look that screamed "_Take me, big boy!" _

He stared at my body with a combination of unbridled lust and awe. Yes! You like what you see, so fuck me – now!

He slowly reached out with both hands and gripped my hips. He turned his face towards me for a brief moment and then, with a smile so breathtaking, lowered his head to Mount Bella.

Whoo, hoo! Houston, we have contact! The Promised Land has been found!

I could feel and hear the low rumble in his chest as he placed a gentle kiss on my clit. I nearly came off the platform. Jesus, I was ready to combust and the man hadn't even got started!

I watched his pupils become large and black as he began to lick me in earnest. Every stroke of his tongue made the fire in my veins burn hotter. God, he was good at this! With all the foreplay we did earlier, I was afraid I'd cum too soon, so I closed my eyes. If I didn't watch him eat me, I'd last longer. I think.

Soft licks, firm licks, sucking on my nub, occasional kisses along my thighs. Oh god, I wished for this to go on forever. I was in heaven.

My hands gripped the mattress tightly as his fingers slipped inside of me. First one, then two and finally three. He slowly began pumping them in and out, while his tongue continued to lavish careful attention to the tiny bundle of nerves that was ready to explode. His grip on my hip increased and I tried to still my body, but the sensations his fingers and tongue were creating were too much for me. "Fuck Edward!" I moaned while writhing in ecstasy. His fingers curled up inside of me creating the most delicious friction. "I'm gonna….. oh damn, that feels so…. Yes, right there… suck it harder." The pressure on my clit increased and I was suddenly flying. "Yes! I'm cum……" In a flash Edward's hand left my hip and covered my mouth to muffle my cries.

My body slowly stilled as I came back down to earth.

He placed one last kiss on my clit and then his mouth started to work its way up my body. His lips were like liquid heat trailing kisses across my stomach, sliding up across my ribs and finally reaching my breasts. I stared for a moment at his bowed head and then buried my hands in his beautiful hair. I couldn't resist. It was so soft and silky. I let my nails scrape gently across his scalp as he tugged and sucked on my nipples.

The electricity in my veins increased. I wriggled my hips back and forth trying to relieve some of the tension that was building up between my legs. I needed him, badly. If we didn't get to fucking each other's brains out soon, I was going to go bat shit crazy. _"And not to mention Alice may come looking for you!"_ I thought. I didn't care if she saw us, I was more worried about her showing up before I got another Edward induced orgasm.

I removed my hands from his hair and started to unbutton his shirt. I wanted skin on skin contact. Also, I wanted to see if I was right about Edward having a 6 pack. I was on the 3rd button when he let go of my nipple with a pop. His head came up and those deep green eyes watched me intently for a moment. From the expression on his face I knew he was asking me if I wanted to do this, right here, right now. "Please," I begged him. I didn't care what I sounded like. Horny Bella ruled.

Edward abruptly stood up, his hands went to his shirt and he made quick work of the buttons I didn't get to. He let the shirt slide to the floor. I ogled him shamelessly. He did have a 6 pack and there was a light smattering of golden hair across his broad chest. Suddenly, I remembered my Indy fantasy. It was time to find out if his hair was wild _everywhere_.

I sat up and reached impatiently for his belt. He grabbed my hand before I could do anything. Had I done something wrong? Perhaps he wanted to take his pants off? "Anxious, are we?" He laughed, but his eyes mocked me. I gave him my best pout, but he just kept smiling.

Jerk. Unwrapping the package was half the fun and he was ruining it!

I decided a little payback was in order. I got up onto my knees and gave him my best sultry look. I gazed up at him through my thick, black lashes and slowly ran my tongue over my lips. I saw his dick twitch in his pants. I pushed a bit more. "Come on, Edward," I said in my best breathy voice. "It's not nice to tease." I cupped a breast and brought it up to my mouth, flicking my tongue out to catch the nipple. He went still as statue at that little performance. Coming back to life a moment later, he lurched forward and grabbed me by my arms.

Then he kissed me, hard.

I felt every nerve on my body stand on end and I kissed him back with every ounce of passion I had. I begged for entrance to his mouth with my tongue and he obliged. He tasted a little like champagne yet, despite eating me out. His teeth nibbled on my lower lip, his tongue traced the contours of my lips and I thought that if we did nothing tonight but kiss, I could be happy. His kissing skills were extraordinary.

I let my hands wander over his back, feeling the play of muscles under his smooth skin. His own hands worked furiously on his pants. I broke away from the kiss when the urge to see all of him became too much. "Let me see you," I panted. He put his forehead against mine and I looked down. Shit, he was even more beautiful nude. My fingertips ran lightly over his chest. He closed his eyes and groaned. I lingered over his abs and I felt his muscles jump under my touch. I let my hands drift lower and I stared unabashedly at the glorious sight before me. He hissed when I reached out and carefully began to stroke him. He was warm and so responsive under my fingers; he felt wonderfully wide. I could imagine the friction he was going to create against my walls.

"Bella, don't or this is going to be a very short ride," he implored me. I smiled up at him and let go. He leaned forward and kissed me again. His hands went down to the backs of my thighs and he pulled me up in one fluid movement. My legs wrapped around his waist. I couldn't help it, I rubbed myself against him.

The heat was incredible. He stumbled a bit as he turned us around and I felt it when the back of his knees hit the platform. He sat down heavily. I straddled his thighs and continued to grind against him. The ache between my legs was beginning to get unbearable. I needed release.

The kissing became ferocious; we were nipping and biting at each other with abandon. One of his hands was playing with my breast, while the other was sliding up my inner thigh. I broke the kiss and threw my head back with a loud groan when his fingers found my pussy. I felt him trace around the wet folds and then he pinched my clit.

"Oh god, Edward!" I was going to cum if he did that again. I felt bad that he hadn't had his release yet, but then his finger pushed up inside me and nothing else mattered. A second finger soon joined the first. I saw his heavily lidded eyes watching as he pumped in and out of me. His thumb started to gently rub my clit and I could feel the tension in my belly peak. I shuddered in ecstasy as I came.

He took his fingers out of my pussy and licked them clean. "Mmmm, you taste delicious – so sweet." He whispered in a voice heavy with want. Shit, that's sexy. I attacked his mouth, tasting my own juices on his lips and tongue.

He gripped my hips tightly and lifted me up. I understood what he wanted. I positioned myself over him and then slowly slid him into me. What a brilliant sensation - the way his cock rubbed tightly against my walls. The friction was incredible. I began to move faster, raising my body up and down in response to the pressure of he was placing on my hips. I let my hands run over his and then up my sides to cup my breasts. His eyes were black with desire as he watched me pull on my nipples.

He was truly stunning in the throes of passion. I could see the muscles of chest and arms moving beneath his flawless skin. I watched the straining cords on his neck as he threw his head back. I listened to the low noises that issued from his mouth. I could do this forever and not get tired of the sight beneath me.

The heat between my legs intensified and I felt myself on the edge. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. Edward placed his hands behind his body, bracing himself against the platform. Ah, wonderful! The added leverage allowed him to meet every one of my thrusts with his own. I was going to be walking funny tomorrow from the pounding he was giving me, but I didn't give a damn.

The movement of his hips became erratic and I knew he was close. I felt his racing heartbeat as my breasts pressed into his chest. I angled my hips forward a bit and let my clit rub against him. I felt a white hot, electric heat sear through my bones. My mouth stayed pressed to his as I screamed his name. And then Edward convulsed under me, his own cries mingling with mine. I could feel his cock jump and then his warm cum was spilling inside of me, filling me up.

I buried my face in his shoulder as my tired body slumped against his. His arms came around me and his fingers ran up and down my spine. I didn't want to move, ever. I felt him placing gentle kisses in my hair and on my ear.

I was mulling over the best way to lure Edward back to my place for more sex when his grip on me tightened and I heard him mutter, "Fuck."

I looked up and saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett all staring at us.

I should've freaked out, but instead I started laughing like a loon. They looked like a bad version of Hear No Evil, See No Evil and Speak No Evil.

Alice had both hands over her face and it sounded like she was mumbling, "didn't see anything, oh god, didn't see anything!" Jasper's hand was over his mouth and his eyes were bugging out of his head. Emmett ruined the whole thing, though. Instead of having his hands over his ears, he was leering and giving us two thumbs up.

"Bella?" Edward whispered quietly in my ear.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I don't suppose you're up for another round sometime soon? Some place a bit more private?" He sounded a bit nervous.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing weakly. Did he really think I'd say no, especially after I pretty much threw myself at him? I looked over to see his crooked grin. That smile should be illegal.

"My apartment is about 20 minutes from here." I kissed his throat, still ignoring our audience. "Is that enough time for you to recharge?"

"Definitely."


End file.
